


Family

by 191615311



Series: McGenji Week 2016 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, The Genji/Hanzo is just implied take what you will out of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191615311/pseuds/191615311
Summary: “Do you remember your family?” Genji asks him, the night after Hanzo joins Overwatch officially.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so. Tired. Making these short so I can catch up.

“Do you remember your family?” Genji asks him, the night after Hanzo joins Overwatch officially. Genji is laying on his side, pressed up against McCree with McCree’s arm around his shoulder.

McCree pulls him closer, making a sympathetic noise. He doesn’t answer immediately and Genji doesn’t press, has almost given up on getting an answer when McCree finally speaks. “I remember my mom. ‘Fore Deadlock ’n all. She died when I was real young. ’S when I started gettin’ in trouble. Didn’ know what happened t’ my dad ’n all. Didn’ really have any other family.”

“What was she like?” Genji studies McCree’s profile in the darkness. Thinks of Hanzo, presumably alone in his own room. Thinks of the nights they spent together similar to this, laying in bed side by side, talking about everything and nothing, Genji watching his brother much like he’s watching McCree now.

“Tall.” McCree says. “Kind, ’s far as kid me was concerned. She liked dancin’. Like t’ turn on the radio in the mornin’ ’n dance in the kitchen while she was cookin’ breakfast. Sometimes she’d dance with me, ’til she started gettin’ sick. Stopped dancin’ after that.”

Genji runs his hand idly up and down McCree’s chest. “She sounds lovely.”

“She was.” McCree’s tone is lighter than Genji would expect from this sort of conversation. “Wasn’t the last time I had a family. Got one right now, I reckon, ’n you’re a part of it.”

Genji hums in agreement. “Hanzo and I were very close when we were younger. It was easier… To have someone who was meant to be on your side. Of course, it did not turn out that way in the end, but I would like a second chance with him.”

“’S what you’re tryin’ to get here, ain’t it? Reckon it’s gotta be hard though. Havin’ a family member try ’n kill ya ’n still wantin’ ‘em back at the end of the day.” McCree sounds sad now. Genji knows why and he stretches his arm across his lover in a semblance of a hug.

“There is still hope for you. After all, Hanzo is here now. Who is to say you cannot also find what you are searching for.”

“I dunno.” McCree says. It sounds final and Genji knows this topic hurts him. McCree won’t be upset if he keeps pushing but Genji doesn’t want to hurt him.

Instead he just says, “I am glad to have him back again. Even though it hurts to see what he has become.”

“You’ll figure it out. Jus’ take it one thing at a time.” McCree sounds so certain of it Genji can’t help but be reassured. Can’t help but think maybe it’ll all be okay.


End file.
